Tawni and the apple soda
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, Tawni, I understand it's apple soda day today. Could I have some?" says Nico as he enter the room.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

 **Tawni and the apple soda**

 **14 year old Tawni Hart is alone in the dressing room, drinking special apple soda from Italy.**

"Ahhh, mmm yes! Such nice yummy stuff this is." mumbles Tawni with a smile.

Suddenly there's a huge flash of golden light and Tawni is knocked off the couch.

"What...?" says Tawni.

Tawni grab a towel and wipe away apple soda from her dress.

"Is this supposed to be 'Gold Blaze Apple Soda' from Italy? No shit way!" says Tawni in a very angry tone.

"Hi, Tawni, I understand it's apple soda day today. Could I have some?" says Nico as he enter the room.

"Uh, no and even if you were cool enough I don't think you want to becuase of what happened to me." says Tawni, all sassy.

"Really? What happened...?" says Nico.

"I'm not gonna tell you that, you stupid poop-brain." says Tawni.

"Don't call me poop-brain, you evil little thing!" says Nico.

"I'm not evil and I'm so not little, okay? Go eat someone's butt." says Tawni.

"Fine! Me will go now. You happy?" says Nico as he leave the room.

"Bye, loser!" says Tawni, being a total brat.

Later that day while they film a sketch, Tawni begin to puke on set.

"Shit, feels like my whole tummy and butt just went up through my mouth and onto the floor...!" says Tawni.

"You should probably take the rest of the day off so you can get better." says Marshall.

"Never!" says Tawni, trying to seem happy. "Me is the star of the show. You can't film without me, that would be sooo bad."

"Do you think you can work if you're feeling sick?" says Mandy.

"I don't care what you think, you lame back-seat girl." says Tawni in an angry tone.

"Be nice." says Marshall.

"Being nice isn't really my thing and..." says Tawni. "Oh no!"

Tawni puke again.

"I don't feel so good." says Tawni and then she fall down as if she was dead.

"Uh...did the puking kill her?" says Grady.

"She seem to still be breathing." says Mandy.

"Mandy. Help me get Tawni to the dressing room so she can sleep for a bit." says Nico.

4 hours later, Tawni wake up on the couch in the dressing room.

"OMG, how did I get in here again? Last thing I remember is puking on set and then it's all empty page for me." says Tawni.

"You did a drop to the floor and went unconscious. Nico and me took you here." says Mandy.

"I see. Now leave the room please. I want my freakin' privacy." says Tawni in an angry tone.

"Hey! You and me are supposed to share this room, airhead-chick!" says Mandy.

"You've gotten that idea all backass, loser." says Tawni as she push Mandy out from the room.

10 minutes later.

"Ah, what the heck!" says Tawni as she drink some more of the apple soda.

Suddenly she can't see and then she begin to puke again.

"Oh, dang!" says Tawni.

"What's going on?" says Mandy as she enter the room.

"Nothing! You get hell out of here or I'm gonna..." begins Tawni, but before she can say anything more, she puke all over Mandy's top.

"You damn bimbo, watch where you puke!" screams Mandy in anger.

"Sorry...I'm blind..." says Tawni.

"Really?" says Mandy who thinks Tawni is faking being blind.

"I'm not joking around." says Tawni.

"Okay. Let's get you to the nurse." says Mandy as she helps Tawni to the studio nurse.

"Thanks, I think..." mumbles Tawni.

"Sure...you're welcome." says Mandy.

"Hello, what can I help you girls with?" says Nurse Nelly Blue when Mandy and Tawni enter her office.

"You must help Tawni here, she's gone blind." says Mandy.

"Okay. Tawni, let's find out what's happened to your eyes..." says Nurse Blue.

"Please help me, nurse!" says Tawni, who seem really afraid.

2 hours later, Tawni walk out from the nurse's office.

Tawni is happy. She can see again.

"I'm so not gonna drink any more of that damn apple soda..." says Tawni to herself.

Once she's safe back in the dressing room, Tawni can't stop herself from drinking more of the apple soda even though she know it's bad for her.

"On no..." says Tawni as she feel very sick and dizzy.

"What's wrong with you today?" says Mandy when she and Nico enter the room.

"I think it could be..." begins Tawni, but she fall unconscious again before she can say anything more.

"This all started with that damn apple soda she got from Italy." says Nico when he finds 1 half-empty bottle and 5 unopened bottles od apple soda on the table.

"Could some apple soda really make her go all crazy?" says Mandy as she grab one of the bottles, opens it and gets ready to drink.

"Stop! That thing could be some sort of drug..." says Nico before Mandy drinks some of the apple soda.

"Drug? It's just the stupid overprized luxury soda that Tawni always buy every month." says Mandy.

"Are you sure?" says Nico.

"Uh, yeah..." says Mandy.

"GET AWAY!" screams an angry Tawni as she suddenly stand up with a blaze of totaly fury in her eyes.

Tawni grab Nico and Mandy and push them out from the room.

"Stupid shit-kids!" says Tawni.

Later the same day.

"Such a worthless day." mumbles Tawni in slight anger. "I've destroyed almost four sketches, cause of that damn apple soda. Thank goodness I get to go home now."

Unfortuntael for poor little Tawni, she doesn't get to go home...not yet anyways.

"Miss Hart, do you have a moment...?" says a hard dark male voice behind Tawni as she walk along the hallways of the studio.

Tawni stop and turn around. It is Mr Condor.

"Is there a problem, sir?" says Tawni, trying to seem cute and adorable like a 5 year old.

"Today you did things that cost me a lot of money. Because of the problems which you had, I lost thousands of dollars. If you ever do that again I'll fuckin' cancel your show forever."

"Sorry..." says Tawni as she begin to cry...for real, not fake crying.

"Oh no, not the crying!" says Mr Condor, who hate the fact that the kids at the studio always cry when he's mad at them.

"You're such an evil old man and I'm just a sweet little girl. Please don't be so angry all the time. Me can't take it anymore..." whines Tawni, still crying hard.

 **The End.**


End file.
